


Stamina

by shineestark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuuri's stamina, establisbed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: His never ending stamina wasn't just for skating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I just needed to write something after episode 4

"More, more, more..."

"Wait," Victor took in a much needed deep breath when he rolled to the side of the bed, pushing his bangs back and wiping the sweat from his forehead as he panted out, ignoring how his insides stirred at Yuuri's little whines. "I need... a moment..."

"Are you okay?" Yuuri was quick to lean up and check on Victor, his face still red and just as sweaty, his hair a complete mess from moving around the pillows so much.

"Yes, of course... I just... need to breath..."

They had locked themselves in the bedroom for a while now and had been making very good sex, so everything was perfect. Except for the fact they had been teasing and tasting and touching and prodding and everything for over an hour and Victor's knees hurt and his throat ached from moaning so much and he already cummed twice (and made Yuuri cum three times) and he really needed a break.

But damn Yuuri's never ending stamina, because he still wanted to keep going. And hell if Victor didn't want it too, but it just felt like it was physically impossible for him at this point.

"Uh," Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, glancing down to make sure that yes, Victor was still hard, his cock standing proud between his thighs making the flush on his face get just a little bit darker. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... I just need a break... give me five minutes and... I'll be ready." The panting slowed down and Yuuri reached out to comb his fingers through soft, sweaty locks, smiling as Victor's eyes fluttered closed, leaning in to press their slightly swollen lips together.

A low groan of delight left Victor and, even though his limbs felt heavy, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and hugged him closer, a delicious shudder going up his body when his bottom lip was very gently nibbled on, opening his eyes a bit in time to watch Yuuri tug it forward before pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay," Victor swallowed dryly, heat pooling on his belly at the display he just caught along with that little smile on Yuuri's face giving him the final push he needed. "I'm ready, come here."

Victor was about to move to stand on his knees between Yuuri's thighs again, but his muscles protested as soon as he did and he groaned because why now of all times his body wouldn't cooperate?

"As always, it seems you have much more stamina than I do, _zolotse_."

Yuuri pursued his lips a bit, looking at Victor's pout and the way he was staring at his body, like he had just been betrayed in the worst possible way. And it didn't take long for an idea to spring to life in his mind.

Dismissing the growing heat on his cheeks, Yuuri sat up and gently pressed a hand on Victor's chest, who was now staring curiously up at him, making him lay all the way back on the bed. Yuuri didn't know when he'd have the courage to do this again, he was sure he only convinced himself to do it because he was just too horny and Victor just looked too damn hot (hotter than usual) at the moment to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Yuuri, what-"

"Everything's okay," Yuuri smiled a bit, enjoying the way Victor was watching him when he lifted his leg to straddle Victor's hips and sit on his lap. "Just let me do this."

He didn't need to ask twice, because as soon as he said it Victor's hands shot out to hold onto his waist and Yuuri could feel how Victor seemed to get even harder when his ass brushed against his length.

"I know I complain about you having more stamina than I do," Victor said, a smile on his face as he watched Yuuri rub against him. He really loved when Yuuri showed his confident side. "But I think I won't ever do it again."

Yuuri grinned a bit, lifting his hips and slowly lowering his already stretched and lubed up ass on Victor's cock with a shaky moan.

A shiver of pleasure ran through him when he watched Victor's eyes close, loving as his waist was squeezed like never before and Victor moaned his name, asking him to move.

Yes, he'd definitely start making more use of his never ending stamina now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments and I love you too


End file.
